1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a controller for a vehicle including an engine and a stepped type transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of considering a thermal load on a frictional engagement element and the like in a stepped type transmission including a plurality of frictional engagement elements is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-27210 (JP 2011-27210 A).
In the technique described in JP 2011-27210 A, whether to allow the frictional engagement elements to engage is determined based on a temperature and a differential rotation of the frictional engagement elements and a pattern of a gear shift command (such as an upshift, a downshift of one step, a downshift of two or more steps, or a sequential downshift of two or more steps), and the engagement is delayed until it is determined that the engagement is possible when it is determined that the engagement is not possible. The temperature and the differential rotation of the frictional engagement elements are normally calculated and the engagement is determined as not being possible to delay when there is concern about burnout of the frictional engagement elements based on a combination with a pattern of a gear shift command.